


[Podfic] - Not Allowed To Sing 'Arthur in the Afternoon', On Pain Of Death

by kansouame



Series: [Podfic] 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb [12]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drinking, Drunk Singing, Humor, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the series 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb - by immoral_crow and unvarnishedtale</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] - Not Allowed To Sing 'Arthur in the Afternoon', On Pain Of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Immoral_Crow's & Unvarnishedtale's [Not allowed to sing 'Arthur in the Afternoon', on pain of death](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/71791.html)
> 
> Download or Listen [Not allowed to sing 'Arthur in the Afternoon', on pain of death](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b1b71t9y5u3f482/70_Not_Allowed_To_Sing_%27Arthur_In_The_Afternoon%27_-_On_Pain_Of_Death.mp3)

Title: Not allowed to sing 'Arthur in the Afternoon', on pain of death #70  
Author: immoral_crow & unvarnishedtale  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: PG-13  
File size/type: 9.42MB, .mp3  
Length: 10m:17s  
Author's Summary: #70 of the [100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb](http://unvarnishedtale.livejournal.com/1654.html)  
Text version: [Not allowed to sing 'Arthur in the Afternoon', on pain of death](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/71791.html)  
Download or Listen [Not allowed to sing 'Arthur in the Afternoon', on pain of death](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b1b71t9y5u3f482/70_Not_Allowed_To_Sing_%27Arthur_In_The_Afternoon%27_-_On_Pain_Of_Death.mp3)

 


End file.
